Get Hit
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, Un des camarades de classe de Kaito a le malheur de parler de Shinichi devant lui. / ShinKai, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : Get Hit

Traduction du titre : Se faire frapper

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance/humour

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

Note de la traductrice : Désolée, je n'ai pas directement traduit le titre. En fait, la traduction ne fait pas… un super titre, choix purement esthétique ! XD Mais bon, c'est l'histoire qui compte !

* * *

Kaito ne se considérait pas vraiment comme une personne particulièrement conflictuelle. Oui, il prenait plaisir à exciter les détectives qui essayaient de le rattraper, et oui, il prenait plaisir à faire des commentaires sarcastiques à Hakuba à chaque instant, mais dans la mesure du possible, il l'évitait.

Alors, quand le faux blond qui était assis devant lui lors de son cours d'anglais et de culture s'est retourné quelques instants avant le début du cours pour lui lancer : ''Hé, tu es ami avec ce gars, Kudo, n'est-ce pas ?'' Kaito n'avait aucune autre intention que celle d'avoir une conversation civilisée.

Vraiment.

''Tu veux dire Shinichi ? Kudo Shinichi ?'' Acquiesça Kaito en se penchant sur son coude. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Ooguchi ? Yamaguchi ? Ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il ne lui avait jamais parlé avant, après tout. ''Et alors ?''

Ooguchi / Yamaguchi roula des yeux puis eu un large sourire. Un sourire pas vraiment amical. ''Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, c'est ce que je me demande,'' grogna-t-il alors que l'enseignant commençait son exposé devant l'amphithéâtre, écrivant quelque chose au tableau derrière lui en gesticulant sauvagement.

Kaito cligna des yeux. ''Attend, quoi ?''

''Je veux dire,'' fit Ooguchi / Yamaguchi avec un petit rire ressemblant à un aboiement, et en bougeant une main à moitié accusatrice vers Kaito. ''C'est pas un peu un connard ?''

''Excuse moi ?'' La voix de Kaito semblait sombre, même à ses propres oreilles.

Apparemment, manquant le fait que Kaito lui lançait un regard assez aiguisée pour démembrer plusieurs personnes, Ooguchi / Yamaguchi hocha la tête avant de la balancer en arrière avec désinvolture pour retirer sa frange de ses yeux. ''Ouais. Je veux dire, il se croit mieux que tout le monde juste parce que c'était un lycéen détective et qu'il y avait quelques articles sur lui.'' Dit-il en se penchant sur son siège. ''Et surement parce que certaines filles pensent qu'il est beau, ou quelque chose du même genre. Honnêtement, je suis presque sur que je suis bien plus beau.''

''Oh, vraiment,'' fit Kaito, les dents serrées. Ce n'était pas une question. C'était plus une menace de mort. Qu'Ooguchi / Yamaguchi ignora royalement.

''Ouais, hein ?'' Reprit Ooguchi / Yamaguchi en affichant ce qu'il pensait probablement être un sourire attrayant. ''En tout cas, je pense qu'il est vraiment surestimé. Je l'ai vu l'autre jour et il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour.''

''Tu n'as même pas cours avec lui,'' rétorqua Kaito. ''_Pourquoi te dirait-il bonjour_ ?''

''Euh…'' Pendant un instant, l'expression d'Ooguchi / Yamaguchi fut difficile à lire avant qu'il ne balbutie :''Eh bien, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Les personnes célèbres ne peuvent-elles pas être aimables ? Ou est-il tellement mieux que tout le monde qu'il n'a pas à saluer les roturiers ? Dieu, quel abrutit.'' Fit Ooguchi / Yamaguchi en éclatant de rire, attirant l'attention de plusieurs étudiants autour d'eux.

Il leur fit signe avant de se retourner à nouveau vers Kaito, passant une main dans ses cheveux. ''Bon sang, parfois c'est épuisant d'être aussi séduisant.''

A ce stade, Kaito pouvait à peine sentir la moitié inférieure de son corps à cause de la quantité de sang qui lui était montée à la tête.

Ooguchi / Yamaguchi se recoiffa à nouveau avant de sourire à Kaito. ''Donc, oui. C'est pourquoi je posais la question. Pourquoi tu traines avec un mec pareil ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si formidable ?''

Kaito prit plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de répondre. ''Sais-tu dans quel cours nous sommes ?''

''Quoi ?'' S'étonna Ooguchi / Yamaguchi en inclinant la tête vers Kaito avec curiosité. ''Hé, mec, tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air un peu… je ne sais pas, en colère. Tes sourcils sont tout…'' Dit-il en faisant un mouvement de main pour montrer l'angle particulièrement fort qu'avait, semble-t-il, prit ses sourcils, _un angle si fort que ça devait en faire mal_.

''Je vais absolument bien, merci de l'avoir demandé'', réussit Kaito. ''Mais sais-tu dans quel cours on est ?''

''Euh…'' Fit Ooguchi / Yamaguchi en haussant les épaules. ''Langue et culture anglaise, je suppose ?''

''Correct.'' Sourit Kaito avec raideur. ''Alors laisse moi te demander ceci. As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'expression anglaise « _talk shit, get hit_ », par hasard ?''

Ooguchi / Yamaguchi fronça les sourcils, essayant de traduire l'expression. ''_Mal parler_… et _se faire… frapper_ ? Euh, nan, je connais pas. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?''

''Je suis très heureux que tu ais demandé. Voici une démonstration,'' fit Kaito en lui donnant un coup de point en plein visage.

* * *

Dans une autre situation, Kaito n'aurait probablement pas été contre le fait que Shinichi se penche vers lui, son visage suffisamment proche du sien pour qu'il puisse compter ses cils.

Hélas, le fait que Shinichi écrase un sac de glaçon sur l'ecchymose qu'il avait sur la joue avec plus de force que nécessaire, ainsi que le fait qu'il soit si renfrogné que Kaito craignait que son visage reste bloqué dans cette position, Kaito ne pouvait pas en profiter, du tout.

Ça fait mal, Shinichi,'' gémit-il, et Shinichi répondit en appuyant plus fort. ''Ow ! Bon sang !''

Ils étaient dans le dortoir qu'ils partageaient, Kaito assis sur son lit et Shinichi penché vers lui. L'origine de tout ça s'était déroulé il y a un peu plus d'une heure – après que Kaito ait frappé Ooguchi/Yamaguchi et que celui-ci ait répliqué de la même façon, transformant ça en une véritable bagarre avant que le professeur ne réussisse à appeler la sécurité. Kaito avait été renvoyé dans son dortoir, où Shinichi, malheureusement, étudiait, n'ayant pas cours à cette heure-ci aujourd'hui.

''Tu as eu ce que tu méritais'', répondit le détective, réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à froncer encore plus les sourcils. Il expira profondément, laissant un moment de silence avant de regarder Kaito dans les yeux. ''Je n'y _crois pas_. Pourquoi diable es-tu battu en plein milieu d'un cours, imbécile ?''

Kaito tendit la lèvre inférieure de manière infantile avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Et pourquoi pas ?''

''Parce que donner des coups de poing en plein milieu d'un cours c'est _mal,_ si tu veux bien le croire.'' Fit Shinichi en ponctuant sa phrase d'un coup de sa main libre sur la joue indemne de Kaito.

''Oui, bon, j'avais mes raisons,'' murmura Kaito, trouvant de plus en plus difficile de soutenir le regard de Shinichi. Finalement, il se frotta la nuque avant de tourner la tête sur le côté.

''Ne bouge pas'', rétorqua Shinichi avec agacement, attrapant Kaito par le menton avant de le tourner pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Cependant, sa voix s'adoucit quand il reprit : ''Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?''

''Euh…'' Déglutit Kaito. Pendant un instant, l'expression de Shinichi devint incertaine et vulnérable, sa bouche détendue et ses sourcils relevés, et la simple pensée qu'il puisse susciter ce genre de réaction chez Shinichi, Kaito se mordit la lèvre. ''Et bien, euh… il y avait… je veux dire, ce gars, Ooguchi, il…''

''Quoi ? Ooguchi ?'' Fit Shinichi en clignant des yeux, avant abaisser le sac de glaçon de la joue de Kaito. ''Attend, tu veux dire Higuchi ? Le garçon avec les cheveux blond et la frange devant les yeux ?''

''Hein ?'' S'étonna Kaito, clignant des yeux à son tour. ''Tu le connais ?''

De façon inattendue, Shinichi tressaillit puis détourna le regard. ''Euh… en quelque sorte, je suppose,'' murmura-t-il en souriant inconfortablement.

Kaito ratait vraisemblablement quelque chose, le faisant plisser les yeux vers Shinichi. ''Comment tu le connais ?'' Demanda-t-il avec suspicion, à cela, Shinichi eut un faible petit rire.

''Euh… juste…tu sais, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, du coup ?''

Fronçant les sourcils, Shinichi lui cachant _clairement_ quelque chose, Kaito reprit avec précaution :''Il… il disait des choses à propos de toi. Il a dit que tu étais surestimé et un connard parce que tu ne lui disais pas bonjour, ou quelque chose du genre. Qu'il était le plus beau et tout un tas de trucs comme ça.'' Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils en voyant ceux de Shinichi se lever. ''Maintenant dit moi, comment tu le connais ? Tu n'as pas cours avec lui, pas vrai ?''

Le sourire inconfortable de Shinichi était de retour. ''Ah'', toussota-t-il, ''Higuchi… hé bien, il…''

''Oui ?'' Invita Kaito avec impatience.

''Il… s'est déclaré. Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Et je l'ai rejeté.''

Kaito resta bouche bée cinq secondes en voyant l'expression navrée de Shinichi, avant de crier un '_'Quoi ?_'' totalement horrifié.

''Hum,'' fit Shinichi en posant le sac de glaçon sur le lit à côté de Kaito avant de se frotter pensivement la bouche. ''C'est arrivé hier, en fait.''

''Quoi ?'' Se figea Kaito. N'avait-il pas passé toute la journée d'hier avec Shinichi ? Comment avait-on pu l'approcher alors qu'il faisait tout son possible pour chasser tout le monde ?

''Il travaille dans le café où je vais le matin, quand tu dors encore,'' expliqua faiblement Shinichi. ''C'est comme ça que je l'ai connu. Il…euh.'' Hésita-t-il. ''Il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui quand je payais ? Et j'ai en quelque sorte dit non ?'' Dit-il, sa voix ayant légèrement augmentée dans le processus, au point que, quand il avait atteint le ''non'', elle était devenue presque une octave plus forte que d'habitude.

''Alors…'' La mâchoire de Kaito se soulevait, essayant difficilement de former des mots. ''Alors la raison pour laquelle il disait du mal de toi aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il était blessé d'avoir été rejeté ?''

''…Probablement ?''

''_Wow_.'' Gémit Kaito en s'effondrant sur le lit, manquant de peu de se cogner la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Il se sentit soudainement très, très fatigué, fixant le plafond d'un air absent. ''Maintenant, _je_ suis le connard, j'ai frappé un pauvre gamin au cœur brisé après s'être fait rejeté.''

''Tu ne savais pas.'' Reprit Shinichi, faisant craquer le lit en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Kaito sentit quelque chose frôler l'ecchymose sur sa joue et jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir Shinichi bercer doucement son visage. Il y avait une nette progression vers le haut de ses lèvres et ses cheveux tombaient sur ses yeux, les encadrant de brun foncé. Il était vraiment très beau, pensa Kaito quand il baissa les yeux vers lui avec un sourire lumineux en traçant doucement des lignes sur ses joues du bout de ses doigts.

''A quelle fréquence ce genre de choses se produisent-elles ?'' Laissa échapper Kaito, surprenant Shinichi.

''Quoi ?''

''Tu sais.'' Dit-il en se retournant sur le ventre pour mieux voir Shinichi. ''A quelle intervalle les gens se déclarent-ils à toi ?''

''Hum…'' Réfléchi Shinichi un moment avant de répondre :''Quelques fois par semaine, je suppose ? En général, c'est juste des fangirls de quand j'étais au lycée, pour être honnête. Ce n'est probablement que la… heu… quatrième fois, peut-être, que c'est un gars ?''

''La _quatrième_ fois.'' Gémit Kaito, résistant à l'envie de faire une facepalm, principalement parce que sa joue était toujours douloureuse. ''Bon sang. J'aurais dû savoir que tu étais si populaire, tantei-kun.''

Souriant à l'ancien et familier surnom, Shinichi tapota Kaito sur la tête avec condescendance. ''Ne sois pas jaloux voyons.'' Dit-il avant de s'interrompre un instant alors que Kaito roulait des yeux. ''Mais je suis surpris que tu ais frappé Higuchi. Ce n'est pas… un peu extrême pour quelques stupides insultes ?''

''Non,'' grommela Kaito.

Shinichi haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu. ''Oh, vraiment ?''

Reconnaissant le ton doucement dangereux dans la voix de Shinichi, Kaito exhala bruyamment par le nez. ''Je…je n'ai juste pas… personne ne devrait…''Fit-il avant de s'interrompre. Les mots ne venaient tout simplement pas. ''Je n'aime pas quand les gens parlent de cette façon, d'accord ?''

''Tu es surestimé et un abrutit et je suis bien plus beau que toi.''

''Quoi ?'' Grimaça Kaito alors que Shinichi lui lançait un regard illisible.

''Tu penses que tu es incroyable juste parce que tu as quelques admiratrices,'' continua Shinichi. ''Tout ça juste parce qu'il y a des gens qui pensent que tu es cool. Espèce de stupide abrutit.''

''Y'a-t-il un intérêt à ça, Shinichi ?'' Demanda Kaito, sentant ses sourcils monter lentement sur son front.

''Oui,'' Fit Shinichi en se redressant avant de lancer un regard pointu à Kaito. ''J'étais entrain de parler de _toi_, et tu ne t'en es pas soucié. Tu ne peux pas dire que tu n'aimes pas quand les gens parlent de cette façon quand tu ne réagis pas quand je parle comme ça de toi. Il doit y avoir une autre raison pour laquelle tu as frappé Higuchi.''

Oh. Bien. Grimaça Kaito. ''Euh…''

''Dis moi.''

''Ce n'est pas… c'est juste…''

''Dis moi.''

''Vraiment, tu ne veux pas savoir…''

''_Dis moi_.''

''D'accord !'' Explosa Kaito en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il avait le très mauvais pressentiment que Shinichi n'allait pas laisser tomber ses questions avant qu'il ne lui dise la vérité. Et il avait aussi le pressentiment que Shinichi ne souhaiterai probablement pas connaitre la vérité après l'avoir entendue. ''C'est parce qu'il parlait mal de toi. _De toi._ Parce que tu n'es pas toutes ses choses. Parce que tu es merveilleux, et je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que quelqu'un dise quelque chose de mal sur toi.''

Une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, Kaito enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder Shinichi.

Il y eut une courte pause, puis Shinichi fit remarquer :'' « Merveilleux » est subjectif, tu sais.''

''Je sais. Mais tu es formidable. Tous ceux qui ont des yeux peuvent voir ça,'' marmonna Kaito. Faisant trembler sa joue.

Il fut surpris lorsque des mains agrippèrent son visage et le soulevèrent délicatement du lit. Shinichi passa légèrement son pouce sur son ecchymose et Kaito le fixa, perdu et incapable de bouger.

''Merci,'' murmura Shinichi avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de Kaito.

Ce n'était pas un baiser particulièrement profond, juste un contact entre les lèvres, mais Kaito fut transpercé, puis, Shinichi s'éloigna, une légère teinte de rose saupoudrant ses joues. Il lâcha alors son visage, ses doigts glissant entre ses cheveux, juste derrière ses oreilles, et Kaito se pencha légèrement contre le toucher.

''Et bien,'' dit-il après un moment, se mettant en position assise tout en souriant à Shinichi, ''il semble que j'ai besoin de frapper plus de gens qui parlent mal de t… _ow Shinichi_ ça c'était mon ecchymose idiot !''

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Woooow, je suis une vraie guimauve. Hum.

Hé bien, espérons que vous avez apprécié ! A bientôt à tous ! – Luna.


End file.
